From There to Here
by TheSkandranon
Summary: Ever wonder how Soul found out he was a demon weapon? And how he met Maka and became partners with her? Well this story will tell you how.
1. What Happened to Me?

Soul hated this place. Just about everything about it he hated. He hated how everyone looked at him as someone's younger brother. He hated living in someone's shadow, even if that person was nice to him. He hated how everyone, even his own parents, didn't pay any attention to him except to say that he wasn't as talented as his brother Wes.

He needed to get out of here, and not just out of the mansion, but out of the city too. Somewhere no one knows him, where he could be his own person without having to live up to someone's expectations of him.

He was trying to study in his room when he heard a violin sticking up the beginning chords to the mellow, yet hopeful American folksong Shenondoah. It really was beautiful; after all it was his brother playing it. But for some reason, the sound just irritated his nerves and made his stomach churn.

He groaned and grabbed his jacket and made his way down the many stairways to the outside in the cool autumn air. Now what was he to do? He didn't have anywhere to go, didn't have anything he needed to do besides studying. But he couldn't bear the thought of going back inside. Besides he's never liked studying anyways, so he started to just walk down the streets of Chicago.

People shoved past him as he walked down Main Street and he sighed. Even outside of his home no one paid any attention to him. But at least out here he knew that most people didn't pay any attention to anyone, so he didn't mind it so much, but still.

He continued to walk down the street when he heard a voice oozing smooth words, "Hey there girl, you wanna have a good time with me?"

Soul paused as he looked down the alley he almost passed. A tanned fit man in a navy button up shirt with several of the top buttons undone leaned over a girl with he left arm leaning against the wall with a sneer on his face. The girl looked rather frightened as she nervously said, "Um, no thanks. My friends are expecting me."

"Ah, c'mon. Your friends don't need you right now," he reached his hand over to caress her face.

"Hey, didn't you hear her? She said no, so back off and leave her alone."

They both looked over at him in surprise, and the guy glared at him. "Hey kid, we're busy. So why don't you go and play on the swings or something. Beat it."

"No I don't think I will, plus I may be younger than you, but I'm too old to play on the swings, totally not cool."

Since the guy was distracted by Soul the girl made a run for it past him. "Hey, get back here." The guy made a grab for her, but Soul stepped in front of him. "You know kid, you're starting to make me mad, and that's not a good thing for you." He reached for his back pocket and pulled out some brass knuckles.

Ah crap, just what he needed. The guy wanted to fight, but then Soul figured he should have expected that. "Nah, my work is done, see ya." He put his hands behind his head and turned and started strolling away. He didn't hear anything from the guy, so he guessed he just surprised the jerk.

"You think you can just walk away now punk?"

Damn, seemed like he wasn't surprised enough. Soul turned his head towards the guy and ducked when he swung the brass knuckles towards his head. "Dude, I'm not here to fight you know."

"Well you got a fight anyways!" he swung his hand towards Soul's stomach, and he instinctively moved his arms to block it. Damn, that was a bad idea, now he was going to get some broken arms. He wished he had a blade, of some kind. Wouldn't it be nice if one just appeared? Soul closed his eyes and braced for the impact.

The next second a strange feeling came over his arms, a cool smooth feeling, and then he heard a clang, as if metal hit metal. Then he felt pressure on his arms, and not the painful pressure of breaking arms that he was expecting. But it was just as if someone was pushing on his arms and that was it.

He opened his eyes a squint and first thing he saw was the guy's widened eyes, and gaping mouth. Then his vision focused on his arms, which were no longer arms. From the elbows to his hands they had transformed into slim curved black blades like scythes. Near the inner sharpened edge the blade it was red, jagged triangles separated the red from the black.

Huh, what happened to me? What's going on?

"What? You've got weapon blood in you? I'm out of here man." With that statement he stepped to the left of Soul and fled down the street running into people in his hast to get away.

What? Weapon blood? But no one in his family is a demon weapon, that he knew of anyways. And isn't that passed down from parent to child?

He looked at his arms again. So how do I get them to be hands again? With that thought, they smoothly transformed into his hands again. He slowly looked them over, squeezing his hands into fists then opening them. Then turned his palms up, then down again, like he's never seen them before.

Maybe he should head home and ask his family about this new development.


	2. Revealing the Truth

By the time Soul made it home, Wes had finished his practicing and the manor was relatively quiet. Then his mother came out to the entrance way in her usual elegant clothing.

"Oh Soul, how many times do I have to tell you not to go out looking like a vagrant off the street?"

"Huh?" Soul looked down at himself and saw that he was dressed in his jeans and a messily buttoned up shirt that looked like it was lightly stained by some cherry juice.

"Oh, sorry mom," Though he wasn't feeling sorry at all. Her idea of proper clothing was at the very least casual slacks and a nice button up shirt. Not comfortable, or cool at all.

"Hey mom…"

"Oh now where is your father? We are supposed to be leaving soon."

Soul sighed and started walking up the achingly long staircase towards his room. He knew he'd never get a chance to tell her about what had happened to him so why bother. And obviously he'd never get anything from his father either since he and his mother were supposed to be heading out tonight.

That left only one person, though it galled him to do it.

Wes wasn't in his room, or practicing anymore, so that left one place; the tree. Wes had a favorite spot he liked to go and read and to be alone. He didn't seem to mind Soul coming to see him; at least he wasn't irritated when Soul found him there.

Soul went out to the back and proceeded through the maze like gardens that extended far beyond the mansion. What was the point of all this room behind the house? Hardly anyone came back here. When there were lawn parties, the guests stayed close to the house, and his parents never went out to the gardens. The only person who really came out here was Wes, and he came to be at the tree.

After the five minute walk, Soul saw Wes sitting at the base of the red maple tree reading a book. He didn't seem to notice Soul till he was practically on top of him. "Hi Soul, this is rare. You don't usually come out here to visit me."

"Hmm, I discovered something today, I wanted to ask you about it."

"Ok, what is it?"

Soul took his hands out of his pockets and looked at them. Now how did he do that again? He probably should have tried to figure it out before showing his brother. Maybe he had to be in a dangerous position for him to change. He had wished for weapons right before his arms changed. Maybe that was it, he wished for weapons. And nothing happened.

"Well? What is it?"

Damn, he had to do something quick; he was looking like a fool. He imagined the red and black curved blades that he had seen before, and then his arms kind of wavered a little, then slid into the scythe like blades he remembered.

"Interesting, you have weapon blood."

"But how? If I remember correctly, being a weapon is passed down from parent to children isn't it?"

"Yes it is, and no one in our family has ever been a weapon. I wonder why that is. Have you showed our parents yet?"

"No, they seem to be too busy right now."

"Yes, they're going to a party tonight, they should be leaving soon if they haven't already."

"That's what I gathered when mom asked where dad was."

"Yeah, so it'll probably be tomorrow before you'll be able to talk to them at the earliest."

"Yeah." Soul looked at the blades again and then imagined his hands and they changed back. Hmm, he was starting to get the hang of changing.

Wes smiled, "Granny would be surprised to learn of you being a weapon."

Soul cracked a smile, "Heh, that's true."

His Granny had been a sweet old lady, even though she was a bit cranky. She would go on and on about how all the important families in the world had at least one weapon in their family history, except the Evans family. It got rather irritating after a while, but other than that she was very well loved by everyone in the family.

"Well, what do you think is going to happen now?" Soul asked Wes.

"You'll probably be sent to the DWMA. That's the only place for weapons to go to learn."

Soul sat down in front of Wes at that statement.

That's very true; there really was only one place for him to go. But the thought didn't bother him at all. He hated everything here, and everything his family represented. His parents were snobs who looked down on him not only because his inferior abilities compared to Wes, but also because of his nonchalant attitude. He'd rather be out playing with some friends then practicing his piano. He was already good enough at it to satisfy himself, and if that wasn't enough for them, well too bad.

Wes didn't seem to look down on him, and even was nice to him. But he still hated how Wes' abilities had turned his parents against him. He wasn't able to do anything good enough to satisfy them because they were always comparing his results with Wes', and they never were as good.

Yes, he liked the idea of going to Death Valley very much.

Heh, he wondered how his parents will react.

* * *

"No, absolutely not. You are not going to leave this house for some ridiculous reason like that. Even though you are a weapon, that won't interfere with your career as a musician."

He should have known his mother would react that way. To her, the only important thing in life was one's career. She judged others by what they did for a living. And someone who was a weapon definitely wouldn't meet her standards. And he knew his dad would go with whatever his mother decided.

"Mom, you know I'm never going to be a great musician like Wes, why make me do something I'm never going to be good at?"

"You're not as good as Wes because you don't put everything into it. I know your abilities are good enough to match Wes. You just need to apply yourself."

"But the way you make me do it has taken any fun that was in it in the first place."

"It's not about being fun, it's about being the best."

"And that's the problem, I don't want to be the best. Not at music. I don't know what I want to do really, but I know it isn't music."

"That's what the family is. We are musicians. It would practically be sacrilege for you to do anything else."

"Well then I'm going to be profane and not be a musician. I want to go to the DWMA and make a name for myself not based on this family."

"No you will not. You are going to stay here and train harder."

"To hell with that, I'm leaving." And with that statement Soul got up and marched up the stairs towards his room.

"Soul, get back here. We're not finished."

Soul called over his shoulder, "Oh yes we are. I'm leaving and that's that." He ran the rest of the way to his room thinking his parents will try to stop him physically.

When he got to his room he pulled out a duffel bag and started throwing clothes into it. Now he's really done it. Not only did he say he was going to be leaving, but he also swore in front of his mother. She didn't even think shut up was proper to say. If he chickened out about going, there's no telling what trouble he'd be in.

After packing several shirts and pants and other essentials, he went to the closet and pulled down the box that was hidden behind a guitar that was up there. He opened the box and pulled out the wads of money he had stashed in it. His parents wanted him to learn how to spend money early, so they gave him an allowance every week. But the stuff that he wanted he knew his parents would never let him have. So he had made only one big purchase, and then saved the rest for when he could get them.

He stuffed the money into his pocket, put on a black jacket, then left his room. He knew his parents were waiting for him at the front so they could stop him. So he left the house through the servant's quarters, the way his mother never even knew how to get out because she believed that servants should be kept separate.

After walking a couple blocks he noticed the evening air smelled different. He wasn't sure on what it was, it wasn't any kind of specific smell that he could detect, but he knew it was different.

He walked to the garage that he rented a spot for and found his motorcycle there. He smiled as he saw the sleek red color of it with a dual seat. When he saw it the first time, he couldn't resist. Even though his mother abhorred motorcycles, he just had to have it. So his family didn't know he had it.

But as he approached it, he saw that it wasn't quite true. Wes was leaning against the pillar that was next to it.

"Are you here to bring me back Wes?"

"No, I knew how things would work out when you told our parents and how you would react, so I came out here so that I would at least get to say goodbye to my only brother."

"Hmph, well bye then." Soul sat on his motorcycle and put the key in the ignition.

"Ah, c'mon. You don't have a better way to say goodbye than that?"

"Not really, no."

"Heh, well I guess that's like you too. Well, goodbye Soul, I hope you do well and have a good time at the DWMA."

"Thanks Wes, I'll see ya later."

With that Soul kicked the bike into action and drove off. As he left the city, he knew what it was that made the air smell different.

It was freedom.

* * *

**A/N: Well here's chapter two, I hope you all enjoyed the family drama, lol.**

**Please review and told me why you loved/hated it, not just that you did  
**


	3. A New Name?

Soul traveled only about 8 hours, mostly on I-80, when he started getting tired. He stopped in Omaha, Nebraska, and picked out a decent, but cheap hotel to stay the night.

He threw his duffle on the bed, and then he laid down on his back. It wasn't as comfortable as he was used to, but he figured that this would be the norm from now on.

His mind drifted back to the last time he saw his parents. Did he really just do what he thought he did? He couldn't believe that he had the guts to do that. In his world, you never crossed his parents, especially his mother. At least if you wanted a quiet life.

Though now that he thought about it, the life he was heading into would be anything but quiet. Since he was a weapon he would be expected to go into fights with evil souls. Though that actually sounded like fun; should be interesting to say the least.

With those thoughts he covered himself with the quilt on the bed and turned to his side to fall asleep till the next day.

Around 8 am the next morning, he was driving along I-80 again, having stopped by a McDonalds for a couple sausage muffins for breakfast. The rest of his trip was rather uneventful, making another overnight in Cedar City, Utah, and then riding the last 5 hours to Death Valley.

Of course since the DWMA was so massive, he could see it even from outside the city surrounding it. Hell, he could even see it from miles down the road. But it seemed even more massive when he had parked his motorcycle, and then stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up at it. Damn, who built stairs that tall? Was there an elevator around or something? He'd even take an escalator, even though that would take longer.

But there was neither of them. Arg, this was going to take the rest of the day to climb up, plus his legs are going to kill him. Oh well, nothing for it he thought.

So he stuffed his hands into his pockets and trudged up the stairs. It really did take forever, and he ended up sitting on the steps and taking breaks a few times.

During one of those breaks a flash of what looked like someone in black clothing with what seemed to be blue hair sped past him, followed by a breeze. He could have also sworn he heard a scream of, "Yahooo!"

He turned to look behind him but he didn't see anyone. What the heck was that? Was it supposed to be a person? They were going too fast for them to be a normal human.

Oh well, not going to solve the mystery by just sitting here. So he got back up to make the rest of the way to the top.

When he got there, he felt relieved that he made the climb, but now he wasn't sure on where to go next. He knew he'd have to go see the principal, Lord Death, but he didn't know where the office was.

It must have been a break between classes, because there were a ton of kids out in the hallways, though he didn't see a teacher right away. Finally he spotted a dark skinned man with black cornrowed hair and tattoos on his arms. He figured since he was an adult he would be a teacher, though he didn't look like a typical teacher.

"Excuse me, I'm new here. Where is Lord Death's office?"

"There's no need to bother him over such a small matter. Just go the administration office and they'll take care of you."

"I kinda have a unique situation. I need to talk to him."

"Hmmmm," the guy scrutinized him as he thought, though Soul's serious expression didn't flinch. At least it was serious for him. "Alright then, go down that hallway and then turn right. At the end of that hallway you'll see a door with Lord Death's symbol, in a red frame. That's his office."

"Thanks a lot."

Soul turned and followed the directions the teacher gave him and arrived at the door with no problems. He looked at the door and sighed. This was it; he really was going to start a new life, in a new world; for he was absolutely sure that it was going to be very different from the life that he's been used to. Sure there were tons of things he didn't like about his life with his parents, but he sure was going to miss some things, like the fine cuisine, the servants, and his own room. He was sure he'd have to share a room with someone sometime soon.

He sighed and opened the door, and stepped inside. He expected a normal office, but it almost looked like he was outside again. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that the clouds were a little cartoony, and on the ground, he would swear he was out in the desert again, with a bunch of crosses in the ground. There was also a stone walkway with what looked like guillotines supported by red wooden beams.

He took a tentative step forward, but the first blade didn't fall to chop off his head, so he guessed he was safe enough. He continued to walk down the walkway till he got to a platform with a giant mirror on it.

Also on the platform was who he supposed was Shinigami, sitting at a table drinking tea. He wore a long black robe, white gloves on block like hands, and a cartoonish skull mask. This guy seemed to have a thing for cartoons.

As he approached Shinigami-sama removed one of his hands from the tea cup and raised it as if to wave it, "Well hello there. I don't believe I've seen you before. How ya doing?"

Huh? This guy seemed be rather cheery for someone who's known as Death. He rubbed the back of his white haired head, "Well I kinda have a situation. My name is Soul Evans."

"Oh, as in the Evans family from Chicago who are all musicians?"

He sighed, hating to be referred to that way, "Yeah, that's my family. But I've left the family." He raised his hand and changed it to the red and black curved blade that it could turn into.

"Oh, you've got demon blood. I wonder how that happened. No one else from your family is a weapon."

"How did you know that sir?"

"We keep records on which families have prominent weapon blood so that we can know which families to expect possible weapons from. Your family has never appeared on those records."

"Oh, ok. My parents didn't want me to not even think about being a weapon and just continue with my music. And I don't even want to be a musician."

"Hmmmm, I see. So I'm guessing you ran away from home?"

Soul changed his hand back into a hand and rubbed the back of his head again, "Yeah, I guess you can say that."

"Well good for you, we can always use another weapon here at the DWMA."

He thought it was good that he ran away? How irresponsible can he be? "Well, it also means I barely have any money, and no place to live while I am here."

"Not a problem. There are dorms here, and plus you get a $200 weekly allowance. That can cover your food for the week and anything else you might need. So since you're here now, let's just get you started in school. Go to the administration office down the hallway and they can assign you a class and you can just move into the dorms tonight."

"Alright then, thanks a lot Lord Death," he bowed respectfully.

"No need to thank me. After all, the DWMA exists to preserve peace in the world. And how are we to do that if we reject a weapon just because they're broke?" Lord Death paused as he seemed to consider something, and then said, "Also, when you register, you can pick any name you want. But when you do, you're stuck with it for at least two years."

"Oh, thanks again." Soul turned and started to walk towards the exit.

Wow, for being way too casual and cheery about things, Lord Death can be a perceptive guy. Soul didn't say that much about his family, but Lord Death could tell that he didn't like them, and didn't want to keep his family name.

Wait, when did he decide that? He'd never once thought about changing his name, though that would solve a lot of problems. When people learned his name was Evans, and that he was from Chicago, they would automatically connect him with his family. And that is the last thing he wanted to happen.

So changing his name would be a great idea. The problem would be what name should he change it to? He liked his first name, so he didn't want to change that. But what should his last name be? Well he could figure that out later.

He left Lord Death's office and talked to those at the administrative office. When they asked him his name, he told them he didn't have a last name, and asked if he could tell them later when he chose one, and they agreed. Then they sent him to the Crescent Moon Class. Kinda weird name for a classroom, but oh well.

They told him where to go and he headed towards his class.

Man this was going so fast. Just a few days ago he was still living with his family, knowing nothing of what his potential was. Now he's going to learn how to be a weapon, and save people's lives. He grinned, exposing his shark like teeth, this is going to be fun.

He found the Crescent Moon Class, and opened the door. Inside he found the same man he had asked directions from teaching the class.

"Oh, it's you," the teacher said, "What is it?"

"I've been assigned this class."

"You finished your business with Lord Death?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then. What's your name?"

"Soul."

"And your last name?"

"I don't have one yet."

He looked at Soul curiously, "Alright then, my name is Sid. Class has just started for today, so why don't you choose a seat. I can give you some homework later to help you catch up to where the class is right now."

Oh great, homework. Well, he would have to get used to it now.

He climbed the stairs to the top level and sat in a corner seat, that way he could see everyone trying to peak a look at him.

As Sid started talking again, Soul couldn't help but think about how boring this part of his new life would be.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, it's finally up. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Got a glimps of Black Star there, though I'm sure you figured that out, lol. And also met Sid, and I think we're going to meet Maka next chapter. **

**Well, hope you all leave reviews for the chapter. And hopefully some constructive criticism.  
**


	4. Let's Not Talk About That

Finally, the bell rang. He could get out of here.

"Hey new kid, Soul," he heard Sid call out to him.

"Yeah?"

"I'll take you to the boy's dormitory since I know you don't have a place right now."

"Alright, thanks."

"But first he's gotta meet the great me."

A very loud guy appeared in front of him with pointed blue hair and a black outfit with gray trimmings, also a star tattoo on his shoulder that is copied on his clothing.

"Hi there, I'm the mighty BlackStar. Don't worry, you'll get used to my bigness eventually. But until then, here's my autograph for you." He reached his arm towards him with a piece of paper in his hand that had the word "Black" with a star underneath it.

"Uh, I don't want it."

"Of course you do, just take it and brag to your friends."

BlackStar grinned widely at him then he heard a female voice crying, "Maka Chop!" and a book hit the kid with the spine, leaving a rectangle dent in his head and him twitching on the ground.

"Leave him alone BlackStar, he said he didn't want it." A girl appeared behind him with ash blond hair in pigtails with green eyes wearing a black trench coat, red plaid mini skirt, as well as a yellow sweater. "Hi, I'm Maka Albarn," she extended her hand out to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Soul," he politely shook her hand.

"I hope you like it at the DWMA, I'm sure you'll do well."

"Um, thanks. Well Sid is waiting for me, see ya later." He slipped his hands in his pockets and started walking away.

"After you're done I can show you around Death City."

"We'll see, bye." He walked up to Sid, "Alright let's go."

"You won't go far with friends if you have that kind of attitude you know."

Soul shrugged.

"Alright then, well I'll at least show you to your room and you can go from there."

Sid took Soul out of DWMA, down the stairs, and to the city. Damn, you mean he had to walk up those huge stairs every day? He had hoped that the dorms were in the school. Well, nothing for it really.

Sid led him to a vast marble building with columns. He sighed, it seemed a little too much like home for him, but followed Sid up the stairs anyways. Inside the great hall really was massive, but the stairs led to rooms on the second and third stories which had several doors that he suspected lead to rooms.

"Since you registered late in the semester, you'll have to room alone until next semester, then you'll get a roommate, unless you find other living arrangements." Sid led Soul up to the third floor to the far door on the right. This one will be your room, it has the necessaries, but if you want more you're going to have to buy it yourself with your weekly allowance." Sid handed him an envelope, "Here's the money for this week, but that's all you get till next week, don't even bother asking for an advance if you run out. You'll be denied, no questions asked. If you do find yourself in trouble financially, there are jobs you can do around town. They're used to taking DWMA students and will generally accept you. Any questions?"

"Nope, I don't think so."

"Alright then, I'll let you get situated then. Class starts at 7 tomorrow, don't be late." With that last comment, he walked away, down the stairs then out the building.

Well, time to see what he got now, so he opened the door and stepped inside his new room.

Sid wasn't kidding when he said it just has the bare necessaries. There really was only a couple beds, dresser, closet, and that's about it. Well, at least it had a bed. So he laid back on it and rested his head in his hands as he stared up at the ceiling.

Well, he was here, and there definitely was no turning back now. Not that he wanted to really, but still. He was rather excited though, he had stepped into a new world that was full of mysteries. Sure he'd have to go to some boring classes and do homework and stuff, but he was sure that there was plenty of fun stuff to do here.

With that thought he grinned and sat up, "Well, time to get my bike and do some exploring and get some stuff for my new life."

* * *

The next day he was late for school because of those damn stairs. He had thought he would have had plenty of time to climb them, but it actually took him longer than he expected. He hadn't kept time the day before so he didn't know how long it had taken him.

Sid laid out on him a little about being late to his first real class, he apologized lazily and then sat in the back again.

Sid started a lecture about the differences between a kishin soul, and a pure soul and why weapons must never eat those pure souls.

He had never thought to try and eat a soul before, should be interesting. Wonder what they taste like.

At the end of the lesson Sid announced that the next day he'd be taking them out on a field trip to show them how a three star meister worked and how strong they have the ability to become.

Alright, he'd be able to get out of the classroom tomorrow. Though he'd better not be late, Sid would probably leave him behind.

After the bell rung Sid called him down to the large desk at the front of the class and gave him several sheets of paper that was supposed to be the information that the class has already covered.

"Learn this stuff and you'll be caught up in the class. I am giving a test at the end of the week and I don't want to hear any excuses that you haven't learned it all. Be glad that it isn't the Super Written Exam, or you'd have to cram from now till the end of the week and skip the trip tomorrow, plus any other activities that you may have planned and you probably still would fail."

Man, Sid was a tough one huh? "Alright already, I get the picture."

Sid hit his head with the papers, "I can already see you're kinda a slacker. I don't need that kind of lazy attitude in my class, so I expect you to work hard to learn everything."

"Yeah, yeah, enough already." Soul took the papers from him, stuck them under his arm and walked out of the classroom.

"Hey Soul, if you want I can help you study so you could catch up with everyone." Maka had started walking beside him. He looked at her a little surprised. Why would she want to spend her afternoon with someone to help them study work that she already knew? She must be the bookworm type.

"Sure, that'd get Sid off my back anyways. You wanna get something to eat while we're at it?"

"That's a good idea, I know of a really good place called Deathbucks Café. Let's go there."

"Alright, sounds good. Let's go and get this over with."

He and Maka walked down the stairs and he directed her towards his bike.

"Wow, I never knew you liked motorcycles." She walked up to it and examined it, "That is a nice shade of red."

"Yeah, I saw this machine for sale and couldn't resist it. Got it that day."

"Wow, how much did it cost?"

Uh oh, this is heading towards dangerous grounds. He didn't want to tell her about his family, he wanted to start with a clean slate and not give anyone any preconceived notions about him. Plus if people found out, they would probably bug him to play some music or something. He didn't really want to play the piano right now either, especially in front of people.

"Doesn't matter, let's go." He sat on his bike and she soon followed suit. He revved it up and then followed her directions to a place that was elaborately black with a lot of windows and two separate doors. Huh, seemed like an interesting place.

He parked and they went inside and sat at a table by the windows. They were given a menu by a girl dressed in a short black maids dress with a white shirt and leggings and a hat that looked like Lord Death's mask upside down on her head.

After they looked through the menu and placed their order, Maka arranged the papers on the table so she could accurately help him with the studying.

"Thanks Maka, I don't think I've got it all, but that helped."

"It's not a problem, I'm happy to help. I remember what it was like on my first day of school here."

"Did you come in part way through a semester too?"

"No, I came here at the beginning. My mother was a meister too, I want to be like here so enrolled as soon as I could."

"What about your father?"

She frowned at that question, "Papa is Lord Death's weapon."

"Say what?!" Ok, he can honestly say he wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah, but let's not talk about him."

Hmmm, seemed like he wasn't the only one that didn't want to talk about his family.

"What about your family Soul?

"I don't want to talk about them either."

"Ok then, I can understand that. Well, it's getting late, so I gotta go. I know I promised to give you a tour of the city, but I have to do some studying for myself too."

"You're going to do some studying, after you already spent so much time with school work already?"

"Yep, I need to make sure I do well in class. I'm at the top of the class and I need to keep my position."

Yeah, most definitely the book worm type, "Alright, I'll take you home then. Least I can do since you helped me out, even though it must not have been easy for you."

"I've tutored worse, so it wasn't so bad. But thanks for offering a ride."

He took her to the girls dorms, which really weren't that far away from the boys dorm, and then went to his room and tossed them on the desk he had bought for himself yesterday. It was more of a table really since it didn't have any drawers or stuff like that, but it suited him just fine. He laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling again.

Well he learned some stuff about the girl Maka today, way too much into books and studying, had issues with her father, and idolized her mother.

Maybe on the class trip tomorrow he'd learn something about BlackStar. Though it actually seemed like he learned just about all there is to know about that weird guy. He was so egotistical that he couldn't let anyone not know who he was, he's very loud, and strives to be the best there is.

Not that complicated a person really, but not too easy to get along with. The rest of the class seemed to keep to themselves really, he hasn't learned much about them yet.

He'll probably learn plenty tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:Alrighty then, I hope you Soul Eater fans enjoyed yourselves. It's a little shorter than I usually write, and not that much happens, but Soul finally met Maka and BlackStar. I hope I got BlackStar's personality down, I've never written someone like him before. Though he'll be good practice for when I write my Black Butler fanfic that's going to be about Grell.**

Anyways next chapter is going to be great fun, it's going to be about that field trip and it's going to be exciting. Hope you guys look forward to it.


	5. A Lesson that Resulted in Detention?

For the field trip they ended up going to France. Several of the students (mostly the girls) seemed to be excited by that news, but Sid extinguished any hope they had of touring by stating, "And this is not a pleasure cruise people, it is a field trip in hopes you learn something, not to have fun. So no running off for the shops."

Soul chuckled as he could practically feel the disappointment from the other students. He didn't really care about things like that, what's the point in getting something in another place just to prove that he'd been there?

Before they had left Sid introduced a black woman that really seemed to like to hide herself underneath bandages. She looked like a mummy with bandages covering the bottom part of her face as well as around her chest and a good portion of her arms, though her left shoulder wasn't covered, exposing the tattoo located there. She also had black dreadlocks, and green military pants.

Her name was Mira Nygus, and she was a combat knife when she was in her weapon mode. Yep, she was Sid's weapon partner. It should be interesting to watch them work together.

After they arrived in Paris, Sid really didn't give anyone any chance to go off and have fun, he started the lesson right away.

"Ok kids, the soul we are after today belongs to Napoleon Bonaparte. When going on a mission first thing you need to do is to locate the kishin soul. That sometimes can be rather difficult since they obviously don't want to be caught they'll be sneaking around. But you always use any tools you have access to. For instance, Maka Albarn has an ability called Soul Perception. She can see the souls of various people. Eventually, when she's trained her ability more, she'll even be able to tell what kind of personality people have just by looking at their soul. So Maka, would you help Mira and me out with your Soul Perception?"

"Of course Sid," Maka closed her eyes for a second, and then opened them suddenly. "I don't see any kishin souls right now; they must be out of my range."

"And that's fine, you're still learning to use it. Let's walk around town until you sense him. Mira, let's be on the ready."

"Right," her body started glowing and she turned herself into her knife form and a sheath appeared on Sid's belt as the combat knife appeared in Sid's hand.

And that's how they ended up walking around Paris France for at least an hour. It was rather boring really. Even with BlackStar going around saying he's too big of a star to just wander around town looking for some dumb kishin soul. It was more annoying than anything really, but somehow Sid was able to keep him from running off on his own and more or less in line.

They were passing the Café de la Paix on Boulevard des Capucines, when Maka suddenly turned to look behind the group, "Sid, he's coming from behind."

The class gasped and turned as Sid rushed to the back to face the kishin. Just in time also it seemed, just as he reached the back of the group Soul herd the clang as metal hit metal. Since he was in the middle of the group he didn't see the kishin at first, but the crowd parted as they backed away from it, and he was able to see what happens to humans who go astray.

It looked like a cross between a humanoid appearance, with a gun. Or several guns really. He could see the remains of a white old fashioned waist coat with a dark blue over coat and a black domed hat on his head. He said remains because it was full of holes with what looked like gun barrels poking out from its clothing in irregular intervals and out of his right arm instead of a hand at the end, it was the largest gun barrel of them all. Certainly the size of a fist.

Sid was pressing the flat of his weapon Mira against the gun, which made the metal against metal clang her heard earlier. He could see the muscles of both Napoleon and Sid twitching and straining against each other trying to gain an advantage against the opponent.

"Alright kids, this is where you guys back off and let the three star meister show you how it's done."

The rest of the class did as they were told, but Soul stayed where he was. He wanted to see how to fight something that was obviously a long range attack kishin, when Sid was using just a knife. He hadn't even tried to transform into his full weapon form yet, so he wasn't sure exactly what kind of weapon he was. But he could tell he was a close range combat weapon.

"No way old man, I'm not going to let you try and out shine the great BlackStar by taking the spotlight. Tsubaki, chain scythe mode."

A taller girl with black hair that Soul had never noticed before stepped up, "Right." She then started to glow and then shrunk and flew towards BlackStar. The glow ended as she landed in his hands as a chain scythe with two pointed ends, one being smaller than the other, on each handle that was connected by a chain.

Maka tried to stop him by putting her hand on his shoulder, "No BlackStar, no one in this class is strong enough to take on a kishin like that."

"Maybe you aren't, but I'm going to surpass God, there is nothing I can't handle." With that odd remark he started running like a ninja to join the fray. But before he could reach there, three other odd fellows in generally the same outfits as Napoleon jumped from above right in of the crazy kid, making him stop in his tracks.

"Oh, so the small fry has come to challenge me. Well you guys will be a good warm up before I take on your boss." He then started fighting all three of the kishin soldiers and Maka face palmed herself.

"That BlackStar, he just can't listen can he?"

"Well at least he's not trying to fight Napoleon for now."

"Yeah, that's true. But still."

The rest of the class was content to stay back and watch the fights, at least until BlackStar killed off two of his opponents and then a whole host of other's appeared to take their place. Which only served to get BlackStar even more excited. "Yahoo! 100 verses me. That's the best!"

"Oh no, we have to help him."

"But how are we to do that?"

Maka turned to look at him. "You're a weapon right? What kind?"

He looked at her a little startled and embarrassed. "Well I'm not sure exactly. I've only ever transformed my hands. But it's some kind of curved blade."

"Maybe you're a scythe. Transform and I'll wield you. I'm a meister."

"I've never transformed all the way, how am I supposed to do that?"

She seemed a little exasperated as she said, "Just picture the weapon in your soul, it will come naturally."

Easier said than done really, he thought. But he closed his eyes ad did as she said, he imagined the red and black blade that he could become, and then felt the strangest sensation. It almost felt like he was being drawn into another world, where everything was dark, but not in a frightening way. Quite the opposite really, it was rather comforting, like he was in good hands.

When he opened his eyes, he could see that he really was in a black world, but still was very aware as to what was going on outside that world. He could see Maka holding onto a scythe with a black and red zig zag pattern that he remembered from the pattern his arms transform into and knew that it was him that she was holding. On the shaft where it connected to the blade was a red eye that he also recognized as his own, and that it would imitate his eyes.

Maka smiled, "Good, we're in sync." And with that cryptic remark she ran towards BlackStar holding onto him with both hands.

When she approached the enemy she swung at them a little half-hazardly, but it seemed to do the trick as she sliced them in half at their torsos and then they seemed to dissipate into ribbons and a glowing red orb appeared in their place. She didn't seem to pay them no mind and kept running and swinging till she reached BlackStar and placed her back to his.

"Hey, back out of this Maka. This is my time to shine."

"I'm not here to take away your limelight BlackStar. Just being a good student of the DWMA."

"Typical, who is that you're wielding anyways?"

"It's the new guy, Soul."

"What? You're actually partnering with a guy? That's a first."

"Drop it BlackStar, just concentrate on the ones in front of you."

And that's all the time they had to talk. Both Maka and BlackStar fought the army of French kishin, and were doing pretty well for students. Soul was actually enjoying himself even though technically he wasn't really doing much of anything. That actually was the good thing, he didn't have to do much. Pretty cool that he was a weapon and not a meister.

Afterwards Maka was panting a little, but BlackStar didn't seem to be winded at all. In fact, he was laughing hysterically.

"Ha ha ha, you just can't keep up with the great BlackStar can you Maka? Don't feel bad, you'll get used to my bigness eventually."

"Maka and Soul! BlackStar and Tsubaki!"

Maka stiffened a little and stood up to face Sid and bowed, "I'm sorry Sid, as a student of DWMA disobeying your orders was inexcusable. But also as a student of DWMA I couldn't stand there and watch someone fight kishin souls and not do something about it."

Sid folded his arms, "And what is your excuse BlackStar?"

BlackStar pointed his thumb at himself, "What me? I just like to fight you know? And plus I couldn't let you try and out shine the great assassin BlackStar."

"Well, all four of you are going to be receiving detention when we get back."

Say what?

They all looked at him after his outburst. Apparently he can talk while in weapon form, he'd better remember that.

"You disobeyed your teacher. I clearly said for you guys to stay back and watch, and no matter the reasons I can't let that pass."

Both Tsubaki and Maka groaned a little.

"That being said you four did an excellent job fighting Napoleon's lackeys."

Maka looked up at Sid with astonished happiness on her face, "Really Sid?"

"Heh, he's not the kind of guy to give praise when it wasn't earned. Hell even I can tell that about him after only a couple days."

Soul wanted to get out of weapon form and figured that doing the opposite of how he got into this shape. So he imagined his human form and started to glow. Next thing he knew he was standing beside Maka.

"That's very true Soul. Now, since Mira and me are not the ones that slayed all these kishin souls, we shouldn't get them. But since you all disobeyed rules I cannot let you have them. However under the circumstances I'll allow Soul and Tsubaki to have one each."

"Heh?"

"You've been paying attention to my class haven't you? Weapons like yourself can eat kishin souls. Once you have 99 kishin souls, and one witch soul, you become a Death Scythe. A weapon that Lord Death himself can wield."

"Heh, a Death Scythe huh? Sounds cool."

He walked over to one of the glowing red orbs he now has figured out are the kishin souls and looked at it. So he can eat them huh? Wonder how they taste, well now's the time to find out.

He grabbed one by the swirly tail and lifted it to his mouth. From the corner of his eye he saw Sid and Maka a little surprised, but he paid them no mind as he opened his shark like jaws and ate the soul.

It really didn't have a taste, but the texture was a sleekness that was usually associated with slimy, but it wasn't slimy at all. It just glided down his throat so smoothly that he couldn't help but love it.

"Whoooo, that was good. Can I have another?"

"No you may not. The rest is going to Lord Death."

BlackStar appeared in front of him grinning from ear to ear, "So Soul, what did you think of eating your first soul? Ha ha ha, get it, because your name is Soul"

Tsubaki sighed a little in exasperation at the joke.

"That was lame BlackStar."

"No it wasn't, it was the best joke ever." He laughed his loud obnoxious laugh.

Everyone sweat dropped.

On the way home he was thinking of the day's events that ended with BlackStar's lame joke and a great idea hit him. He grinned from ear to ear at this cool pun.

The next morning the class roster showed a new name: Soul Eater


	6. Will You be my Partner?

The detention wasn't too bad, at least not for him. There was just a wing of the school that he needed to clean. At least it wasn't writing lines or anything like that. Seemed that Sid believed in productive detentions, this probably also saved on money for a janitor. Just have the students clean things for detention. Yeah, definitely takes care of the janitorial job.

Soul was cleaning in the left tower and finally came to the last room. When he saw it he was frozen with a mixture of a couple different feelings. One was of shock, was he really supposed to clean this giant room? And the other was awe. It seemed to be like a Great Hall. The room was a large circular room with walls that seemed to fade from pink to white, and white to pink randomly. In the doorways scattered about, red curtains were parted in the center and purple banners with gold borders hung around on the walls. There was also a platform with four gigantic candles what were taller than a man, and in between them, a large black banner with Lord Death's symbol.

This must be the room where large parties were held, that's usually the only use for rooms that size.

As he scanned the room, off to the side he spotted a large black grand piano. He hadn't played music in a long time. And despite the way he hated his parents, he really did love playing the piano, and was rather talented.

Without really realizing it, he walked over to the piano and caressed the ebony lid, then let his hand drop down to the fall, and lifted it to reveal the white and black keys underneath. It was even in pristine shape, it obviously was well cared for when not in use. He hated when people just let such a precious instrument gather dust when they weren't using it.

Soul pulled back the padded velvet bench that was there and sat on the edge. He looked at the keys for about ten seconds the lifted his hands into position and started playing. It was a song he had composed to describe himself to the world of music, though he had never played it for anyone before. Maybe it was because he was afraid to reveal the true him to everyone. It was a daunting idea to be so exposed, to show people who you really are.

As his fingers flew across the keys, he closed his eyes and lost himself to the music as he always did when he played just for the pleasure of it. His parents never saw this side of him because they only listened when he was on show for everyone else and he never played then like he was doing now.

As his fingers played the last cord, he sat there for a couple seconds, and then went rigid; for he heard the unmistakable sound of a single pair of hands clapping. He turned quickly to the source then saw Maka standing in one of the doorways, clapping with a smile on her face.

"That was very good Soul."

"Nah, it was nothing special." He stood up and closed the fall over the keys.

"I know there is no way I can play like that, especially a song so dark and creepy." She started walking towards him.

Is that how people read the song? He had never played it for anyone before so he never knew what others may think of it. Well, the time he wrote it was a rather dark and miserable time for him, so he guessed it stood to reason the song would sound that way. "Well, the song was supposed to represent me, so I guess I got it right."

"Hmm, well I like it, and you sound like an interesting person to get to know."

He looked at her surprised and saw that she was just a couple feet from her.

"I feel I could trust you."

Huh? What was that supposed to mean?

"What are you doing here Maka?"

"Originally I was going to see if you needed help finishing up. Since I more or less pulled you into the fight and you're now in trouble because of me. But now I guess it's also to ask you a question."

"And what question is that?"

Maka smiled, "Would you like to be my partner?"

"Partner?"

"Yeah, like what we did in France. I could be your meister if you'd like."

Partner? He hadn't thought that far into the details of the school. He wasn't sure on how the partner thing worked really. He thought that the teachers would choose for them, but now that he thought about it that didn't make much sense. How would the teachers know just by looking at the students what kind of weapon they were and who' they'd match up with.

Also there was the comment about her trusting him. Was her trust that hard to get, well there was that comment that BlackStar made about her partnering with a guy, did she not like guys in general? Wonder why that was.

Well, she did help him out when he first got here. She seemed like a cool girl. Hell, why not? He could always change his mind if the partnership didn't work.

"Sure, I'll be your partner."

"Great, I've been wanting to partner with a scythe anyways. So that makes this partnership even better."

"Why a scythe?"

"Oh, no reason," she laughed a little stiffly and rubbed the back of her head.

Heh, looks like another mystery to be solved. Well, seems like he's get a chance to find out now that they were partners.

* * *

**A/N: Hooray! I finished this story. Sorry the chapter was so short, wasn't sure on what else to put in it and it's better to have a story be kinda short than to have useless information and events in it.**

So, I hope everyone had fun on this ride. I enjoyed writing the story. At the moment I don't have any other ideas for a Soul Eater fanfic, but if you have an idea for one let me know and I'll see if I want to try and do the story (if you have suggestions for other animes, and I've seen them and like the idea, then I'll see about doing those too ^_^)


End file.
